1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and, more particularly to an image processing apparatus and an image pickup apparatus that perform image processing for images, a processing method in the image processing apparatus and the image pickup apparatus, and a computer program for causing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image pickup apparatuses such as a digital video camera (e.g., a camera-integrated recorder) are widely used. Therefore, for example, in an event of a kindergarten, fathers, mothers, and the like generally photograph moving images of the event using image pickup apparatuses. In such an event, the fathers, mothers, and the like often mainly photograph their children. However, scenes and the like of the event are also often photographed as appropriate to clearly show how the event is held. If photographing is performed every time an event of the kindergarten is held, the number of photographed moving images increases.
The moving images photographed in this way can be reproduced, for example, on a display of a moving image reproducing apparatus in a home. When the moving images are reproduced by the moving image reproducing apparatus, for example, if all moving images photographed in plural events are reproduced from the beginning, reproducing time is long. Therefore, if a viewer can retrieve desired moving images from all the moving images and sequentially reproduce the retrieved moving images, it is conceivable that the viewer can efficiently enjoy the moving images.
Therefore, there is proposed a technique for generating thumbnail images in sections of a moving image and reproducing the moving image from a desired recording position using the generated thumbnail images. For example, there is proposed a reproducing apparatus that forms, from scenes of plural moving images recorded in a recording medium, plural thumbnail images of screens indicating the scenes and displays the thumbnail image and, when a desired thumbnail image is selected from the displayed thumbnail images, starts reproduction of a moving image from the top of a scene corresponding to the selected thumbnail image (see, for example, JP-A-11-289517).